Equestria girls: Welcome back
by DecentM
Summary: The story takes place after Equestria Girls ended. Could Sunset Shimmer fit in Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie? What will happen if they find out, that the events in the last year was not the last time they experienced the magic of Friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**Equestria girls: Welcome back**

_Note: this novel is based on the movie „Equestria girls" and the show „My Little Pony". You can read it without having seen them, but you will face spoilers, and things you will probably not understand._

_I'm using the metrics system in this story, because people use metrics where I live. One meter is around 3.2 feet, or 40 inches - just in case._

_I would like to thank to „TheDashHub" for creating their music, which I was listening to while I wrote this story, and thus ispiring me a lot._

_Since this is my very first fanfiction, if you can get back to me, so I can improve the second one. Also, I'm planning on writing a continuation to this story, because as you'll be seeing, it's not done with the story at all. When I write further more, I'll add the new stuff as a new chapter._

_Happy reading!_

##

Prologue: Catching up

- ... Wings? I'm thrilled that's all I'll be dealing with back in Equestria! - Said twilight, and entered the portal with Spike. Just as they disappeared, the moon reached its peak in the night sky, and the five friends' wings and tails have disappeared.

- Ow! - wailed Rainbow Dash as she dropped onto the ground.

Pinkie Pie quickly ran towards the statue, thinking she will go with Twilight.

- Bummer! - She said when she found out, that the portal is now closed. Her friends run to her when they saw that Pinkie have hit her head a bit.

- Are you okay, darling? - Asked Rarity elegantly, and put her hand on pinky's shoulder.

- I'm okay

- Next time, if you want to quickly run somewhere, at least warn us! - whispered Fluttershy, thinking she might have woken up some sleeping birdies.

##

Chapter 1: The performance

It was a bright, and sunny morning in Canterlot as all the students entered Canterlot High when a car arrived at the parking slots way before eight o'clock. Applejack opened the doors, and stepped outside. Five girls followed her. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Sunset Shimmer.

- Why did we have to arrive so early? - Whined Sunset Shimmer.

- Darling! I told you, that we need to dress up before we go to the lessons.

- Why exactly?

- Because today is Earth day, and we promised our teachers to do the show, and how would we look like in normal dresses now?

Sunset accepted this reason, and didn't ask anymore. Rainbow Dash had a doubt though.

- This is cool and all, but couldn't we just dress up home?

- We have to do this here, because the makeup will melt down from your skin in this sudden warmup.

So on, the six friends have found out, that they can see each of their friends' style, but their own.

- Finally! I have done all of you, so we are now ready for the occurrence. - said Rarity, as she was packing things away.

Suddenly, the school's main door opened up, and the first students started to enter the school. The girls didn't realize that they spent an hour developing their look. Fortunately, they were in the same class, so they went to it together.

It has been over one and a half year since they met with this new Sunset Shimmer, and what could they say, her behaviour got way better, than the „original" Sunset Shimmer. They tried to not to talk about how things were before, and even when they did, nobody got upset, or offended by friends. Since they discovered the magic of friendship, nothing could disrupt their relationship.

In the break after their last lesson, chemisrty, the six friends have decided to to take a walk in the school's park, and discuss the newest gossip that has been going on in the week.

- Oh, girls, I heard that Hoity is now together with Peachbottom, did you hear it? - said Raibow Dash

- Yeah, I know about it ages ago. - brushed her off Rarity. - But what I know, I'm certain you are unaware of.

- What is it? - the others asked at once.

- Well, I don't know if I want to tell or not.

- Just tell it already! - said Applejack expressing that she had enough of the girly impact break.

- Well, alright. I heard today on PE, that Sapphire Shores have just broke up with Soarin.

- SOARIN?

- Yes, even I didn't know that she is in love with him until just now.

After they went through even Pinkie Pie's neighbour's dog, Ms. Cheerilee appeared, and reminded them about the school show, wheich was starting in a half an hour.

- Oh my god! I almost forgot! - Shouted Rarity, and they all hurried back to the gym's backstage. - How do I look? Is my makeup okay? My hair... my hair! I don't have time for my hair. How does my boot look like on me? Isn't that a bit tight?

- You are completely okay, stop being annoying! - said Sunset Shimmer rather loudly. - Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you. - Apologized then rather quickly, when she saw her friends' faces.

- The other students should arrive in a few minutes. - mumbled Joe, as he was taking his costume as well.

After a little while, the actors started hearing a soft buzzing noise from the direction of the stage. By this time, everybody arrived, and was ready for the play. They all know, that this sound was the buzzing of the spectators. Soon, a deep voice could be heard through the gym:

- The show will start in ten minutes.

Everyone stopped talking in the backsatge, and people behind the curtain got all jittery, as this was their first appearance in front of a bigger crowd.

- The show will start in five minutes.

Half the time remaining. A guy in the back started sweating. The mood there must have been a bit tight.

- The show will start in just a minute.

Okay, this is the time to show our faces to everyone. Rarity and Sunset Shimmer stood in front of each other, checking any last details of their sets.

- Ladies, and gentlemen, let me represent this year's Earthlings!

- Alright girls and boys, everyone knows what to do, break a leg! - said encouragingly Ms. Cheerilee, as the performers walked onto the scene.

Our six friends made a final look with each other, and even though they were so excited, seemingly calmly entered the stage.

- In the name of the whole acting team, I wish you all enjoy this performance! - said the announcer, and all the lights suddenly turned off, leaving the people in the room. Hissing sound could be heard as clouds of dry ice floated up from the ground. A weak, lonely light flashed up, projecting a thick beam of light on Sunset Shimmer.

- Once, many many years ago, our elder parents have developed, and grew up in this exact place. - Sunset started.

- And they gathered food, and made a shelter... - continued Fluttershy.

The show went on, and on for two hours. Both the viewers ant the performers had a great time, one showing how the ancient people has been living, and the other experiencing a show as great as they hadn't seen in a long time.

- Finally, the man and woman had learn to cooperate, hunt, and live with each other. The nex step was friendship... - said Marble Pie as the last speaker on the stage, and slowly backed out to behind the curtains.

A massive applause started from the first line seats, and soo the whole crowd was standing and clapping.

- You all did a magnificant job! - congratulated Bill, the history teacher. - But there is still one thing to do - added Principal Luna, who just have appeared from the backstage door.

Our six friends all stood up, and went back on the stage with all the other players, and bowed to the audience.

##


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The camping

- Well done!

- See you all tomorrow!

- Tomorrow is a weekend!

- Yeah, really.

- See y'all, just move on! I'm tired. - added Applejack, who rellay wanted to go home, and get some sleep.

And so, the gimnasium got empty, and the students were leaving the park, the gym, the bridge over the small creek they have had so good memories with.

- Where is your car? - asked Pinkie Pie when she couldn't spot Sunset Shimmer's vehicle.

- I don't know, I left it here. - said Sunset, starting to get a dash nervous.

- Guys, I need to run back to the school. - said Rarity, when she recognized she left her suitcase in the gym's dressing room.

- Just be fast! - shouted Rainbow Dash after Rarity impatiently.

But Rarity hadn't have the slightest desire to run, and get sweaty. So after she disappeared from her friends' view she returned to her usual, slower walk. Rarity walked in the gym, and from there, she entered the girls' dressing room. She picked up her tools and powders, and walked out of the school.

„What a great afternoon!" - she thought, and a pale idea began to form in her mind. When she was somewhere halfway back to her friends, she felt something slightly vibrant running through her bones and began to slightly shake, even though she didn't notice it. It was a new feeling, she didn't feel anything like this before. Not even when Twilight was here, and they were all contained in one magic, which is still around them, since they became good friends again, accepting Sunset Shimmer as one of them. „What could that be?" - she asked from herself, and stopped for just a minute to try to determine what could have been this wierd feeling. She couldn't find anything suspicious. The upside-down gonden horseshoe was just a few meters away from her, the empty garden, which had a few little shrubs in it, but Rarity didn't think the shrubs could vibrate. Also, the ramaging horse's statue was near too. So she thought it was just an imaginary thing, and started walking back to her friends. „Hmm, they must be pretty upset by now." - she thought.

What Rarity didn't notice, is that white side of the horse's pedestal was giving off small, white particles, that were mildly sparkling in the slowly setting sun's light...

- Girls, I have an idea! - said suddenly Applejack, while they were waiting fro Rarity to come back.

- What is it? - asked Pinkie Pie, while looking at everything trying to figure out Applejack's idea.

- So y'all know, I was thinking. Since none of us has anything to do this evening, maybe we could come back here later with a tent, and some other things we need, and hold a camping.

- That is a great idea, Applejack! - said Rainbow Dash, and looked around just like Pinke did a minute ago, only she was looking for possible places, they all could settle down.

- Finally! You arrived! - shouted Sunset Shimmer when she saw Rarity come back, scaring her so she almost dropped her baggage.

Rarity decided to speak of the vibration in the air later.

- Yes, I did come back, but you don't need to jumpscare me because of that. - said Rarity while she packed her things into Sunset's car.

- So we just had the idea of holding a camping tonight Rarity, what do you think? Can you come? - asked Fluttershy, being afraid Rarity will deny.

- I... ugh, here? In that _nature_? I will get all muddy! Well, okay, but I'll need to pack a mud remover, rainproof hat and it's accessories, my Hardry-turbo 2000, and of course my eyelash repairing kit. Oh, and remind me to not to forget the advanced makeup collection.

And so, the six friends all agreed to meet each other at the horse statue in front of the school. They entered the car, and everyone went home to tell their parents the news.

Fluttershy was at home, packing her luggage into a small backpack. She was staring out the window, trying to spot a few animals, who could have any problems, when she remembered why is she stuffing thigns in a bag. So she went downstairs to look for her parents. They were in the dining room.

- ...and today, we discussed with my friends, that we will have a camping and sleep nearby the school. - told Fluttershy to her parents.

- Okay darling, and when will you come back tomorrow?

- I'll come back probably in the late morning, if that's okay for you.

- You can come back whenever you would like. - said her mother trying to boost her daughter's confidence a bit.

A lot similar to that, all the friends told their parent about their plan of sleeping with each other near Canterlot High. Rarity still didn't tell anyone about what she felt near the statue. She was wrapping a tiny lipstick in silk paper, when her phone rang.

„Whoa! Why am I so jumpy today?" - she tought when the paper jumped out of her hand.

- Yes? - picked up the phone Rarity.

- Hey! It's Rainbow Dash here!

- Hi Rainbow! Is there something wrong?

- No, since I'm done with packing...

- You are done?! I only packed a few things.

- ... yeah, that's why I'm calling you. Do you need help in packing? Because I suppose the only thing you have packed is your makeups. And an awesome person like me is always good if it comes to helping.

- A... okay then Rainbow, I'm waiting for you.

In the meanwhile, an other call took place between Applejack and Sunset Shimmer as well.

Sunset Shimmer was done packing all her baggage into a yellow-orange suitcase when the phone rang. She went over to the hall to pick it up.

- Hi Sunset, this is Applejack.

- Hello Applejack, I just finished boxing all I need. How about you?

- I have a couple of things to take, but I don't want to bring lots of unneeded stuff either. Anyways, I called you to say, that I have a tent ready for eight people, so we'll have mopre than enough space, y'all don't have to worry about.

- That's good to hear. I was going to bring my tent for four people just in case, but I don't need it now.

- Okay, see you in an hour. I still need to call three people to say the same thing. - responded Applejack, and hanged the phone up.

After a few minutes, Rainbow Dash knocked on Rarity's door to help her pack her belongings.

- Now that I'm here, we will pack our things way faster than you would do without me won't us?

- Yeah... - said Rarity dreamingly, because she was thinking about the weird feeling when she was bringing her beauty kit.

- Hey! Wake up! - shouted Rainbow Dash when she saw how empty Rarity was looking her.

- Oh, sorry darling, I was just thinking.

- And what were you thinking of? - asked curiously Rainbow.

- Oh, never mind. I'll tell you when we will be at the camp.

- Is it a scary story?

- No, but don't ask. Let's wrap these in.

The time they spent was priceless, just like any time the six friends have spent together since Twilight „reunited" them, and they accepted Sunset Shimmer in.

And just as they discussed, when they were all ready, the six friends have met each other next to the horse statue. Rarity was the first to arrive even though she had the most amount of things to pack, and while she was waiting, she was casually walking around secretly waiting for the vibration in the air to return. It was a beautiful night. The sky didn't have any clouds, so she could see all the star constellations if she just looked up. Cool breeze flew trough the air, and the nearby forest was smoothly swishing in it. But no, she couldn't find the spot where she felt the vibration that afternoon, or it stopped since.

- Rarity!

Rarity was lucky, that Fluttershy arrived here secondly, because otherwise, she would have dropped something from the suddenly shouting voice.

- Hi Fluttershy, you were quite fast.

- Yes, I didn't have to pack a lot of stuff.

- Do you know who will bring the tent?

- Oh, I'm sorry, but I don't know.

- Let's hope, that someone will. - added Rarity, who didn't want to think they will be sleeping on dirt. Even the thaught made her uncomfortable and shaky.

Next, Rainbow Dash and Applejack showed up walking together, bringing huge bags both.

- Guess who we met on the street! - said Rainbow Dash, and looked on her friends with a quite interesting face.

- I have no idea. - said quickly Fluttershy hoping she will see the others as well soon. She was a bit cold, so she started to look for her hooded sweatshirt in her bag.

- Oh, no! - gasped after a few moments.

- What the matter? - asked Rainbow Dash.

- Oh, I didn't realize... - started, but Pinkie Pie arrived, and interrupted her.

- Heeeeellooooo! - said Pinke almost screaming.

- Pinkie, Fluttershy is having a problem. - halted Pinkie Pie Rarity.

- Oh, really? What is it?

- Well, she was just about to tell us.

- When I was looking for a back to put my things in, I accidentally picked my animal backpack, and now everything in it is covered by animal fur. - layed it Fluttershy.

- Oh, dear, that IS terrible - said Rarity - Never mind, you can have some clothes of mine.

- Thank you! - said Fluttershy and took the sweatshirt Rarity offered her.

- So, guess who did we meet while coming here? - repeated Rainbow Dash.

- Rainbow, I don't think they will guess it.

- Photofinish? - tried Rarity. - Oh, if you did meet him have you told her about me? Did she remember me?

- She's just a school student in our year. - said Applejack.

- Yes, but her images are fairly popular.

- But no, it's not her.

- AJ, I don't think they can find it out before tomorrow morning.

- All righty then, we saw Ms. Harshwhinny, the famous summer games' organizer!

- Why is she here? - asked Fluttershy - It isn't even summer, and it's probably too early to start planning the games.

In the meanwhile Pinkie Pie had appeared. She was wearing a pink T-shirt, and shorts, but didn't seemed to feel cold. At least not yet.

- Hi girls! - greeted - Where is Sunset Shimmer? I thought I'll be the last.

- She didn't turn up yet, maybe her parents didn't let her go. - said Rainbow Dash.

Just that moment, Sunset turned in from the last corner of the street smiling. She was leading a small dog on a leash.

- Hello everybody! - addressed the five other girls - Sorry that I was slow, but I had to turn back for my necklace. - and she pointed at somewhere around her neck, where a little red-yellow sun hanged from.

- Well, now that y'all are ready, I think we should start finding where we want to settle down.

The park wasn't too far, it didn't take ten minutes, and they were at the edge of the forest. They spent this time with talking, telling jokes to each other, and admiring the fascinating scenery of the night. The sun was just about to disappear from the horizon, and this painted the sky transparent orange.

- I think we can set the shelter up here. - said Rainbow Dash when they found a cleaner spot on the ground.

- Yes, this ground is perfect for the tent, Rainbow. - confirmed Rainbow Dash's saying.

The six friends began to unpack the tent, and began to set it up. It wasn't the easiest thing they've ever done. Sunset Shimmer had problems getting a holding rod together. It kept jumping back to its original position no matter how hard she tried. She even got a little cut on one of her hands.

- It's not a big problem.- said she, when her friends looked at her worried. - It goes with my hair anyways.

Andi with that, she completely dissolved the worries in the others, and continued with the tent laughing. When it was ready, all of them was greatly satisfied with their work and how the tent looked like. Inside, it was nice and cozy. Rarity even brought a portable warmer, and (even though everybody exept for her thought it's unnecessary) turned it on and the tent became warm and luring. They all went inside, and unpacked their sleeping vitals to get ready to sleep.

- Did anyone bring some food? - asked Applejack once, because she felt the lack of dinner.

- I did! - said Fluttershy quietly.

- See? I told you that the hairfixer is not the most important thing. - said scornfully Rainbow Dash to Rarity.

- Well, you didin't bring any food either.

- I didn't, because... uhm... because I'm just too awesome to care about these things. And anyway, I knew somebody will be bringing them. - came up with the excuse Rainbow Dash.

- Okay, okay. Don't argue on that girls. We have some, and that's what matters only. - interrupted a forming arguement Applejack. - Now, can somebody go out for water?

- I'll go since I have the most warm clothes, becuase I have prepared.

- Okay Rarity, we'll wait for you here. - ensured Rarity Applejack.

Rarity went out from the tent, and remembering where the well was, she walked past the school, into an old, abandoned playground. She was correct, the pump was just in the middle of the playground.

- Anybody there? - shouted Rarity, because she heard a crack somewhere close to her, and the scene wasn't that friendly. She was scared. Nothing was around.

CRACK

Again. What could that be? Rarity looked around. There were no trees here, and the camp site is at least beyond hearing range.

CRACK

- Heeeelp! - turned back and shouted Rarity, and a little light-orange cat jumped out from behin the well's pillar. Rarity immediately calmed down, tunder back again, and smiled to the cat, but it ran away. So she picked the bottle up, which had been filled by that time, and started to walk back to her friends.

She was almost at the school when she heard footsteps. The other five girls were runnig to her with Sunset Shimmer on the lead.

- Oh Rarity, we were so worried! - said Applejack.

- We overheard your scream, and came to help you. - said Sunset Shimmer.

- Yes, we couldn't imagine what could have scare you. - added Fluttershy.

- I always knew that this is not a huge problem! - Pinkie Pie looked at her with a serious face. - I mean not that huge, but big. You know not that big as biig, but like big as you can get scared of it, but not too huge. - she added real quick.

- I'm fine, It's just that I found a cat in the darkness. I'm okay now. - said Rarity.

And as this was discussed, they got going back to their camp.

- Hey, stop! - Rarity said when they just passed the school. She was feeling the vibration again, but this time way stronger. - Do you girls feel this too? - asked her friends.

- Yes, I do. - answered Rainbow Dash.

- Me too. - whispered Fluttershy.

Everyone seemed to feel it. They decided to investigate, and try to find out where the pitching comes from. It felt like it's everywhere in the air, and maybe, just maybe it was like the sun was shining on them. Pinkie Pie shared this thought with her friends.

- In the middle of the night? - Sunset Shimmer asked. - How could that be possible?

They had no idea. Rarity - listening to her senses - went closer to the rampaging horse's statue, and then she noticed the sparks, which were still blinking as like the sun would be shining with it's full power. The six friends all got closer to see what happens. The side of the pedestal was not solid anymore, but it seemed like a pool of water, only it was vertical. White sparks came off from it everywhere. Slowly everything turned white. They started to remember what happened a year and a half ago, but neither of them could imagine it happening again. They wanted to look at each other, but nobody could have seen anything because of the opaque fog, that was sitting on their nose. They heard an odd sound, which reminded Applejack of a small ball being thrown at a soft surface.

When they could see again, they saw something, that they navar had before. A phoenix was hovering on top of them. All six girls now knew what happened.

- The portal! It's open again! - shouted Rarity.

The phoenix did a round above their heads, and jumped back in the portal.  
Rainbow Dash could think what feelings must have gone now through Sunset Shimmer.

- Look Sunset... If you really want to go back, we won't stop you. - said Rainbow quickly. Indecisiveness could have been seen on Sunset Shimmer as she was trying to decide, but fortunately she decided at her friends.

- I know that I could go back, but I won't.

- Are you really sure Sunset? This might be your last chance. - said Applejack.

- I'm completely sure. I don't really have anyone in Equestria, but I have you girls here. You have no idea how empty I felt when I was... I... - her friends could see tears in her eyes as she was remembering how cruel, how ignorant she was, when she didn't know about the magic of Friendship.

- It's alright darling, the past has been gone and we can't cahnge it. The important this is only the present, and what you do now. And you represent a true friend. I can say, that you're now a true friend of us. - said Rarity to consolidate Sunset Shimmer a bit.

With that, they waited for a little while, maybe something will happen. But that wasn't worth it as nothing happened except t hey could clearly see, that the portal is still open. They went back all at once without a word and now with the water Rarity took from the well, they had finished all the food that was in their stocks.

- Phew! - said Fluttershy, who had have more than enough, and set back in her camping chair.

- I would say I haven't had a great camping party like this in a long time. What to you think girls? - asked Rainbow Dash

- Yeah. - answered all of the girls at once tiredly.

- Let's get some sleep y'all. - said Applejack, but before anyone could say anything, a loud, distant shouting was heard.

- _AIEEEEEEEEE!_

- What was that? - asked Fluttersy whispering.

With that, they went out, and each one of them completely forgot about their tiredness. They left the forest with it's mysterious darkness, walked through the football court with the lightgreen patches on it, and reached the edge of the high school's park. There were two people in the middle of the garden, but the girls could only see their shaped, because of the darkness, which surrounded them. One were a smaller person, and the other one was a bit taller. The taller one had long, waving-, the other one had a smoothly running hair.

- Who are those people? - asked Sunset Shimmer, even though she knew she won't gent any answers.

Nobody had any idea. The six friends have decided to walk closer, and try to see who is there. They approached them, but still weren't able to recognize them in that darkness that the midnight brought. When they were just a few meters away, all of them realized who the two people were are.

##


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The visit

- Twilight! - shrilled Pinkie Pie - And... principal Celestia? - added when she looked at the other person.

- What does ‚principal' mean? - whispered Celestia to Twilight.

- Kind of like a princess in this world. - answered Twilight in the same manner.

- But how could that be possible? - asked Rarity.

Just like Rarity was, all the six friends was very surprised and confused. But Sunset Shimmer had a different feeling as well. The last time she saw Princess Celestia was when she was so cruel to her and told her that she is leaving.

- Princess Celestia... - started Sunset.

- We don't have much time. - said Princess Celestia - We can duscuss it later. We only came to ask if you are okay to accept nine people tomorrow.

- We're ready to accept everybod from your world! - said rashly Applejack, but then she thought about the size of a world, and looked down bashedfully.

- And one other thing. - said Prinsess Celestia - Wee need you to promise, that you will not do anything headlong whatever happens, or you see.

- We promise. - said Applejack, and the rest of the friends agreed.

- All set then. - said Celestia deeply, and then both her, and Twilight stepped through the portal.

- Wait! - said Sunset Shimmer. She wanted to have a bit of time with Princess Celestia to talk, but she'll need to wait until tomorrow now. But still not enough to leave her friends and step through the portal. Pinkie couldn't hold back her feelings, and started gabbling.

- I'm soo nervicited! - yelled Pinkie Pie. - It's like when you wanna jump up and down and scream YAY, but you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! - added when Applejack questioned what she just said.

- What in the entire nation did you mean with that? - asked Applejack.

- You know, people from another world will come to visit, an talk with us. I mean it's like when you have something in secret which everybody sees, and then you can't tell it to anyone, bevause if you would tell anyone, the whole universe would know about it, and then the secret wouldn't be secret anymore, but something that everybody knows, and can't tell to anyonw, and that would be really really bad! - explained herself. - Huh, huh. I said this with one breath.

- Pinkie, we are all excited about the next day. You don't need to jump out of your skin because of that.

Knowing that they will have such a big day tomorrow, the six friends went back to their camp.

- Just in time for my hair to stay perfect. - said Rarity when the rain began to fall outside.

It was warm inside, and eating the food they have left because of the screaming, they listened to the rain drops as they were hitting the canvas. It was almost half to two in the dawn when they finally went to have some sleep. All the friends were very tired, and fell asleep in just a few minutes. Sometimes, a lightning hit, but that couldn't wake up or scare any of them, because they were all asleep now, and they knew that their friends were right next to them.

That night was a steep, and dark one. Nothing moved outside, except that the rain was flowing like it can never be stopped. All the birds were hiding in their nests, the squirrels were munching on their spare nuts and the stars were hidden behind the clouds. The forest seemed like it's absorbing the lights, it was so dark and the fact that the moon couldn't be seen made it even darker.

The morning came along, waking all the little animals and birds up and the forest filled with tweets, the morning wind's blowing, and the freshness of the rising sun. Soon, a sharp sound mixed in between the waking nature's voices.

- Ew! - screamed Rarity as she found the massive amount of mud in surrounding their tent waking up her friends.

- Is there a major problem Rarity? - asked sleepily Applejack.

- Yes! Look at all those mud! If I try to leave, my shoes will get all muddy. - whined she in answer. Applejack, knowing Rarity, gave up on trying to convince her to not to think about being dirty.

The girls were completely awake by now, and have got dressed up. Since they haven't had any food from yesterday they decided to leave early to have some food at home. The unbuilding of the tent went really slim, though Sunset Shimmer scrached her wound again with the same piece of equipment. She didn't feel it right away, but when they were done, she was really close to start whining like Rarity did not a long time ago.

When they were done and prepared to leave this beautiful part of the edge of the forest the six girls had had a look back to this little part of the untouched nature. It was quite interesting that it was untouched due to it being so close to Canterlot's egde. This green mysterious forest wasn't very popular, because everyone in the city had their own job to spend time with, so most of the citizens only saw the park when they drew by going out of the town. Canterlot only had this road to drive out with. But it hadn't gotten it's ‚city' type from it's size, but from it's history. Kings, emperors, and other royalties were living there from the middle ages to the 1500-s thanks to the protection of the mountains surrounding the town, and made world changing rules People could live more happier thanks to those rulings.

Returning to our six friends, as soon as they passed the sign marking Canterlot's edge, they headed for the shool once again hoping that the Equestrian people would show up, so they could spend all their time here together. Thanks to Sunset Shimmer, her five friends knew everything about Equestria. Starting from Ponyville, through Canterlot (So that's how the worlds are connecting! - said Pinkie Pie when Sunset told them about that.), the cutie marks, their school, the royalty, the pony races, to writing with mouth. In return for, the others teached her about everything Sunset didn't know. In talking with each other, they slowly revealed their true self to each other, learning that they are never alone. There are always friends to help them, protect them, and how powerful it's magic is. The six friends now couldn't imagine life without the others. It was like tey know each other since the beginning, not only just one and a half year.

It was around ten in the forenoon when every one of them got home. They were full of memories, even though they were only away for one night.

- I'll be going back to my friends in the afternoon. - told Rainbow Dash to her parents at the lunch.

- You have just were with them. - said her mum surprised.

- Yes, but we plan on going to... - paused, because she hadn't prepared for this conversation. - to cinema. I mean it's weekend right? - she finished.

- Well, only if you have done all of your homework, you may go. - accepted her reasons finally Mr. and Mrs. Dash.

- Thanks! - said Rainbow while she tried to imagine what will Applejack say to her parents. She decided to ask it later when she'll meet her.

All the six friends felt very excited about that day. What an awesome day it has been already! The camp, the meeting with magical people, and the day has just started!

##


End file.
